She Will Be Loved: The Sequel Skin
by IWillWaitForYou
Summary: Summary: Sequel to She Will Be Loved! Carlisle and Esme's world is turned upside down when their little girl is diagnosed with leukemia. How will the family hold it together as Emily's condition worsens? Slightly AU, set before Twilight and after my story She Will Be Loved. I suck at summaries. Triggers: Cancer (I guess). Could be a tear jerker so grab the tissues. Don't have to re
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to She Will Be Loved! Carlisle and Esme's world is turned upside down when their little girl is diagnosed with leukemia. How will the family hold it together as Emily's condition worsens? Slightly AU, set before Twilight and after my story She Will Be Loved. I suck at summaries. Triggers: Cancer (I guess). Could be a tear jerker so grab the tissues. Don't have to read SWBL to get it but I do suggest it!

AN: Hello everyone! I'm here again with another story to follow Emily Grace Cullen. I heard this song skin by Rascal Flatts and it was touching enough I've decided to write a full fledged fic about it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be or even why the heck I'm writing it the day before exam week! but I promise to finish the next chapter before I post one. It took me awhile to decide exactly how to write this and when to set it. What I'm doing is having it slightly AU where Carlisle and Esme have a human daughter. This is set before Twilight so before Twilight. You should listen to the song sometime before or after you read this. I hope you enjoy it and I hope this song will touch your life I know it touched mine J OH! By the way! If this story progresses, I'd just like to tell you my plans for the summer. Starting June 4th, I'm working at a summer camp where I spend the night and am not allowed to use technology and only have Saturday afternoons until Sunday evenings off. I will probably hand write and then type on my time off but IDK yet lol. I tell you this because I guess you can hope for updates on Saturdays and Sundays! Anyway, enjoy!

**Quote: **_"There's always a calm before the storm…" –Heather Graham, Night Moves_

**Chapter 1**

**She Will Be Loved The Sequel: Skin**

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away  
So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
Flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with a smile  
Stands at the door  
And says will you please come with me_

Emily POV

"Emmett! GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed at my big teddy bear like brother as I chased him through the house trying to get back my phone he had stolen. My mom, Rosalie, and Edward were all hunting, Jasper and Alice were away on another honey moon in Paris, and my dad was still at work.

"In your dreams little sis!" He yelled as he ran, slightly above human pace, just enough where I couldn't quite catch him up the stairs. I followed him slipping on the first and tumbling down them.

I heard a thud as I hit the ground and groaned in pain as my back began to ache. "Emmett." I groaned.

Up to this point Emmett had been standing at the top of the stairs laughing at me but snapping into a serious mood as he ran to my side. "Did I hurt you?" He asked nervously.

"It's probably just a bruise, I'm fine." I told him. "Can you just help me up?"

"Mom and dad are going to kill me." He groaned as he pulled me up from the ground.

"I'm not going to tell on you." I said rolling my eyes. I'm not a child I'm 14 and I'm more mature than to tattle on my big brother.

"Good, good." He said causing me to giggle.

I got a text from my boyfriend, Lucas. _"Come outside." _It said. I turned my head curiously.

_"Are you at my house?" _I asked suspiciously.

"Is that Lucas?" Emmett said in that obnoxious sing song voice.

_"Yes I'm at your house. I drove over here, come outside." _My seventeen year old boyfriend demanded.

I sighed and got up from the couch and went to the door Emmett quick on my heels. I opened the door to see not only my boyfriend, but a bunch of his friends all with instruments. I stepped out into the cool Alaska air and wondered what the heck was going on.

"I have a song I want to sing for you!" Lucas called. I looked at him funny as he began to sing.

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some._

_But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more  
It cannot wait  
I'm yours_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is your fate,  
I'm yours_

Lucas quit singing and smiled at me as I was blushing wildly beside my big brother. "Emily Grace Cullen, I love you and I'm yours, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?" He asked nervously.

I grinned wildly before running down to where he was standing and jumped into his arms as he twirled me around. "Of course I will." I told him as he kissed me gently on the lips.

Lucas hung out with me for awhile before he told me sadly that he had to go home for dinner. I frowned and kissed him once more before he left. My dad arrived home from the hospital soon after Lucas had left and came to give me a hug. "How was your day with Emmett?" He asked as his hand landed right on my fresh bruise. I held in the hiss I was about to release, no need for dad to go all doctor on me.

"It was fun and you'll never guess what Lucas did!" I exclaimed.

"What'd he do sweetie?" He asked me smiling.

"He asked me to prom! He brought his whole band over and sang to me!" I said happily.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie." He told me kissing my forehead. "Our cousins are going to be over here in a little bit by the way."

"Just to hang out?" I asked wondering why the family was coming over.

"Yeah just to hang out." He promised.

"I'm going to go up to my room I'm really tired." I told him as he frowned.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I've just had a long day. Tell the cousins I said hello."

"Okay." He said hesitantly but brushing off his worry. "Aren't you hungry."

"I already ate." I lied causing a funny look from my brother who stood on the opposite side of the room.

"If you get hungry come down and I'll make you something." He told me.

"I will, I promise." I told him before going up to my room.

I closed the door and removed my sweatshirt so I could look at the bruise. It was huge, way to huge for what happened. I was never one to bruise very easily. In reality I hadn't been feeling too great for awhile. I had been feeling more tired than usual and had this headache that wouldn't go away. Add on a lack of appetite and you get a very crappy me. I shrugged it off again as I pulled on a t-shirt and some sweat pants lying down in my bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep win me over.

I awoke the next day as the sun shined through my window. I groaned and rolled out of bed grateful to be on our three week spring break. I managed to pull myself out of bed and smelled something cooking. I'm sure it would usually smell pretty delicious but not this morning. This morning it made my stomach a little uneasy. I ran to my bathroom dropping to my knees in front of the toilet releasing all the contents of my stomach. I heard a faint knock on the door. "Sara, mi amor, can I come in?" I heard the sweet voice of my Aunt Carmen call.

I weakly forced a small "Yes."

She opened the door and came over to me rubbing my back. I winced a little as her hand landed on the bruise. "Are you okay sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"I'm fine." I lied as tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"Is it your back? Did you fall?" She asked nervously.

I finally gave in and nodded. "It's just a bruise." I told her.

"Can I take a look?" She asked.

"I guess so." I answered as she slowly pulled up my shirt.

"This looks bad sweetie. How did this happen?" She asked examining my spine.

"I was chasing Emmett up the stairs and I slipped." I told her. "Please don't tell dad."

"I think he should take a look." She told me. "Or at least Eleazar." One of the problems with two doctors in the family means that they can go from dad or uncle to doctor in a heartbeat.

"I guess so." I agreed knowing that I would never win an argument against a vampire.

"Your father is at work so I'm going to get Eleazar." She told me gently. "Eleazar! Can you come up here?!" She called not very loudly but I knew that with the vampire hearing that Eleazar could hear her.

Eleazar was in the bathroom with us in a second. "What's going on?" He asked looking at us both curiously.

"Emmy fell down the stairs yesterday and the bruise looks pretty bad and she just got sick. I thought you'd want to look her over."

"Let's see that bruise mi sobrina." He said looking at me with the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

I gently tugged my shirt up so he could see my spine. I felt his fingers slightly probe at my spine causing me to flinch every now and then. "I'm sorry angel, I'll be quick." He promised. His icy hands did feel good on the bruise but the pressure hurt. "Have you had any other symptoms?" He asked as he continued examining my back.

"I've been tired, nauseous, lack of appetite, headache, I don't know I just haven't felt too hot." I admitted.

"I really want to get some blood work." He told me. "So we should go ahead and go to the hospital." He told me making me nervous.

"Why? What's wrong with me? Uncle Eleazar!" I said nervously.

"Calm down mi sobrina, I just want to be safe." He told me rubbing my back.

"But I could be sick?" I asked nervously.

"Yes you could but you could also be just fine." He told me. "We won't know for sure until we get some blood tests. I'm going to go ahead and call your mom and have her come home from the hunting trip and meet us and your dad at the hospital."

"I'll call Esme." Aunt Carmen offered taking her cell phone.

"I'm scared." I told Uncle Eleazar.

"Do not be afraid my child, everything's going to be just fine." He promised kissing my forehead.

We went to the hospital and tracked inside where I saw my parents both waiting nervously for me. "Emmy, how are you feeling sweetie?" My mom asked me quickly embracing me.

"I'm fine mom I just…" I began before a sudden urge came to my stomach. "I'm going to be sick." I told her as dad quickly picked me up and took me to a nearby trashcan where I threw up once more today starting to cry.

"There, there, my daughter, you're going to be alright." My dad promised me.

I saw a few eyes on me from curious nurses as I clutched to my father once more. "Daddy, I don't feel good." I told him.

"I know sweetie, I'll take care of you. Let's get you to a room okay?" He asked lifting me like a small child, which, I guess, to him, I was. I was rather small for my age as I stood at only 4ft 11in and weighed about 90 pounds. People always thought I was about ten on first encounter which annoyed me a great deal but I found a way to wear my makeup to look older. I had waist length wavy blonde hair and ocean eyes. I fit in with them luckily although my human beauty would never quite match theirs.

"Dr. Cullen, do you need any help?" A shy nurse with red hair and green eyes asked.

"That's alright Leslie, I've got this." He told her.

Dad carried me into an exam room with my family close in tow. "Daddy I'm scared." I told him like a little girl.

"What is it my angel?" He asked.

"I feel so funny, I don't fell right." I told him nervously.

"Take a look at her back." Uncle Eleazar said gently.

Mom came to sit on the exam table with me taking me into her arms to try and ease my tears. Dad lifted up my shirt and he too began to probe my back like Uncle Eleazar had done. I squeezed my mom as I felt the pain once again. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"I was chasing Emmett and I fell down the stairs." I told him as more tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"This with her other symptoms really made me want to get a blood panel." Uncle Eleazar told my dad.

"What other symptoms do you have little one?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I've been tired, I have this headache that won't go away, and I haven't been hungry lately. I'm sorry I lied to you yesterday I hadn't really eaten I just wasn't hungry." I told him as my mom rocked me back and forth ever so lightly.

"That's alright dear child; I'm going to take some blood okay?" She asked.

"I'll do it Carlisle." Eleazar suggested knowing how my dad hated to hurt me and knowing how I tended to be a bit overdramatic when it came to needles.

"Thank you." Carlisle told him.

My mom held me tighter holding my head to her chest so I couldn't see the needle as my dad held my arm still for Uncle Eleazar's cool hands came in contact with my arm. I felt a quick little poke and felt blood being drawn from my arm. "You're going to be alright." Mom promised me.

"Mommy I'm scared." I admitted as she rubbed my back with the hand that wasn't on my head.

"I know baby but don't worry, everything's going to be just fine." She promised.

"All done." Uncle Eleazar announced as he took the needle out of my arm and dad released it from his grip. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He asked.

"No not really." I admitted.

"They won't release the test results of a family member to me so I'm going to have to have a colleague take a look at them, Carlisle, any preferences?" He asked.

"How about Peter? He's the only doctor around this hospital that knows how to keep his mouth shut." He laughed.

"Sounds good to me, I'll drop them off at the lab and find Peter." He agreed leaving the exam room.

Carmen followed him out leaving me some alone time with my parents. "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well?" My dad asked.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to worry you." I told him.

"Don't ever worry about worrying us. We love you baby and we want to know when you're sick." Mom told me.

"I don't like when dad goes into doctor mode." I admitted.

Dad laughed. "Why not?"

"I don't know it's just weird for you to go from dad to doctor." I told him shrugging.

I sat with my parents for a few hours before I heard a knock on the door. The nurse from earlier, Leslie, opened it. "Hey Emmy, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." She greeted. "Would you please come with me?" She asked holding a file in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Carlisle and Esme's world is turned upside down when their little girl is diagnosed with leukemia. How will the family hold it together as Sarabeth's condition worsens? Slightly AU, set before Twilight. I suck at summaries. Triggers: Cancer (I guess). Could be a tear jerker so grab the tissues.

AN: Don't hate me for the one little rule change I made for vampires! I had to do it!

**Chapter 2**

**Skin**_  
Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you  
_  
Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's just been approved  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

Sarabeth POV

We followed Leslie into another exam room where a doctor was already waiting. "Carlisle, nice to see you." He greeted my father.

"It's nice to see you too Peter. This is my wife Esme, and my daughter Emmy." He introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Emmy, why don't you hop up on the table?" He suggested.

I did as the doctor said and climbed up on the table. "What's wrong with me?" I blurted out. Mom looked at me a little reprimanding the hint of rudeness in my voice. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Its fine no need to apologize. Well, I went through the results from your blood panel and there's something that does concern me. Your red cells and platelets are too low and your white cells are too high." He explained as he and my dad made eye contact.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that we need another test to be sure my initial diagnosis is correct." He told me.

I looked nervously at my dad who seemed to be a bit afraid. I had never seen my dad look afraid in all fourteen years of my life. "Daddy?" I asked nervously.

"You're going to be alright, that's all that matters." He told me as he smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me.

"What other test?" I asked the doctor.

"It's called a bone marrow biopsy." He explained.

"Will it hurt?" I asked a bit nervously.

"I'm not going to lie, it'll be a bit unpleasant but it won't hurt too terribly bad." The doctor promised.

I nodded my head. "Okay." I told him.

"I'm going to go get the supplies I need. Carlisle, will you go ahead and get her ready?" He asked my father.

"Of course." My dad said as the doctor left the room. Once the door closed my dad smiled at me. "Everything's going to be just fine." He promised.

"I'm scared." I admitted for about the thousandth time today.

"I know, but everything's going to be just fine." He promised again.

Dad helped me get into the position I needed to be in for the test. They began to calm me down as the doctor entered the room again. They held me still as the doctor cleaned off my back and stuck the rather large needle into me. The test seemed to take hours but in realty only took a few minutes. I lay crying on the table as my parents tried to comfort me. The doctor told us he would be back very soon and left the room.

"You're okay baby girl." My mom promised me rubbing my back.

"It hurts." I cried ever so lightly.

"I know baby, it'll stop soon." My dad promised me brushing my hair from my face.

I stayed like this, being comforted like a baby, for about ten minutes until the doctor came into the room and told me I could sit up now if I would like. My mom helped me sit up on the bed as the doctor sat down on the stool in front of me. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said.

"What is it?" I asked nervously as my mom wrapped an arm around me.

"You have leukemia." He told me. "We think we've caught it early enough that with the chemo therapy we're going to try it'll go away and six chances out of ten, it won't come back. The therapy is some of the strongest and it's just been approved and I'd like to start it as soon as possible, today even and have you come in at least three times a week for treatment." He explained.

My mom tightened her grip around me and I knew if she could be crying, she would be. "I have cancer?" I asked as tears began to pour from my eyes once more.

My dad wrapped his arms around my mom and myself as I cried into his chest. "I'm afraid so but know, this is not a death sentence. We are far from that." He promised.

"What's going to happen?" I asked as more tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"Well, when you come in we will put an IV in and the chemo will take about an hour to go through your body and how it works is that the chemo attacks the leukemia cells." He explained.

"What happens with it? Will I lose my hair?" I asked nervously.

"Usually people feel sick to their stomachs and tired. Your immune system will be down so it will be easier to get sick and you will have an easier chance at bleeding. You do have a chance of losing your hair but there is a chance you might not." He told me.

I felt tears pool in my eyes. "Could I die?" I asked nervously.

"We caught it early which increases your chances of living a long healthy life and beating the cancer." He told me.

"But I could die?" I asked.

"Yes you could." He explained gently. "The sooner we get the chemo in you the better chance you have to beat the cancer."

"Then I want it soon. Like as soon as I can have it." I told him.

"I'll go set up a treatment plan and be back shortly. If you need anything at all just holler for Leslie." He said. "You're going to be just fine." He promised patting my knee as he left the room.

As soon as we were alone I broke down. "Daddy, mommy, I'm scared." I told them through my sobs.

Mom managed to shift me to her lap placing my head on her chest and rocking me back and forth like a five year old. "You're going to be okay." She soothed.

"I don't want to lose my hair or be sick. I don't want any of that." I told her.

"Everything's going to be okay." She soothed again.

"Daddy, if I get close to dying, will you change me?" I asked quietly and nervously.

Dad thought for a few minutes about this. "Yes mia figlia, I will change you. I won't lose you." Her promised.

"What if I lose my hair before I'm changed?" I asked nervously. "Will it grow back?"

"Yes, it'll grow back." My father promised rubbing my back.

"Can't you just change me now? I really don't want to have chemo. I want to be changed while I'm happy and healthy." I begged him trying to avoid the effects chemo would have on my body.

"I want you to develop more before I change you and plus the chemo may cure you. We don't know yet." He told me rubbing my back.

"I'm so scared." She admitted once again a few tears threatening to surface yet again.

Esme held her close. "We're going to take care of you." Esme whispered quietly to our little girl. "Everything's going to be alright."

Peter entered the room again this time with the IV bag filled with chemo and a blanket. "Ready to get started?" He asked my terrified little girl.

She looked at me nervously pleading for me to answer. I simply nodded to tell her she'd be alright. "I guess so." She told him nervously.

Esme held Emmy close as Peter maneuvered the IV line into her small hand. Esme and I stayed with our baby girl through the entire chemo treatment, distracting her and just talking. Emmy was grateful when the IV was out and she was told she could go home.

Esme and I helped her to the car stopping by Eleazar's office where Emmy collapsed in a chair out of exhaustion. I quickly made my way to her side as Esme began explaining to Eleazar and Carmen about the diagnosis and treatment plan.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she began to cry ever so lightly.

"I'm tired." She told me. "Really tired."

"I know sweetie, the medicine can do that sometimes." I told her rubbing her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me. If at all possible, my already fragile human daughter felt more fragile than ever.

"I just want to go home and sleep." She told me.

"Okay." I agreed. "We can do that." I told her rubbing her back a little.

Carmen walked over to us placing a hand on Emmy's head and running a hand through her long blonde hair. "Feel better mi sobrina." She said as she kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon sweetie." He promised kissing her forehead.

"Do you want me to get a wheelchair?" I asked knowing she probably wouldn't feel like walking. I would usually just carry her to the car but it would look rather strange to see me carrying a fourteen year old even if she was tiny.

"No, I can walk." She told me as I helped her up.

Together, Esme and I were able to get Emmy safely in the car where she laid her head down on the window and doze off as soon as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Esme asked as she glanced back at our sleeping daughter.

"Alice has probably already seen which means Edward knows. As for the rest of them, we'll just have to tell them straight up." I told her sighing. The kids weren't going to take this news very well.

"They're going to be so worried." Esme sighed looking out the window with the slightest bit of uncertainty and worry in her voice.

"Esme, my love, are you worried?" I asked her taking one hand off the wheel and taking her hand.

"Aren't you Carlisle?" She asked.

"Yes, I am very worried and I am very sad our daughter is going to have to go through all this but what keeps me sane right now is that I know my venom can cure her if it comes down to it. We won't lose her." I promised my wife.

"Will she be in pain?" She asked. "I mean obviously during the transformation if that is needed to save her but leading up to it, will she be in pain?"

"Unfortunately yes, she's going to be sick for the remainder of her chemo and probably in a bit of pain but medicine should help control that." I told her squeezing her hand.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just change her now?" She asked. "I don't like the idea of her life being frozen at fourteen but if it would end her pain I can't see how it'd be a bad thing."

"There's a good chance she'll beat the cancer." I told her.

"I know I just don't want her to suffer." She told me sadness and fear evident in her voice.

"We'll talk about it with the rest of the family and with Emily." I told her. "See what their opinions are."

"But you are open to it?" She asked.

"Yes I don't want to see our little girl suffer either so my options are still completely open." I told my nervous wife.

"How bad will it be?" She asked.

"Only time can tell." I told her sighing.

"And Alice." She said.

"And Alice." I agreed thinking of how my daughter would be able to help in all of this.

Emily POV

_Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

_"May I have this dance?" My prince charming asked me._

_I looked around recognizing I was at what looked like prom in a gorgeous midnight blue dress. "Of course." I beamed with a smile on my face._

_I felt amazing, like I wasn't sick at all. I felt normal. Lucas and I twirled around the dance floor laughing and having a blast. For a moment, I didn't have anything to worry about. Everything was beautiful. Everything was perfect._

"Emmy." I heard a voice as I felt someone touch my arm. "Wake up sweetie we have something to discuss." I opened my eyes to see my mother.

I yawned stretching my arms. "Do they all know?" I asked knowing there was no hiding my leukemia with a mindreading brother and a sister that could see the future.

"Yes they know. We're sorry we didn't wait for you but Edward and Alice knew so we had no choice but to tell the rest." She told me apologetically.

"It's alright." I told her standing up from my bed and following my mom downstairs.

"Hey Emmy." Emmett said before picking me up in a bear hug.

"Em, put me down." I said unable to breathe due to the tightness of the hug.

Emmett sat me on the couch right between Rosalie and Alice. "Sorry squirt." He apologized using my old nickname from so long ago.

"What is this family meeting about?" I asked looking around the room my eyes finally landing on my father's.

He looked at my mother for a brief moment before beginning. "Well, I remember you asking me something earlier today. Remember how you asked if I would go ahead and change you?"

"Yeah." I said curiously.

"Well, we were talking, and if it is what you really want then I would have no objections to doing it." He told me looking in my eyes for a brief moment.

"I don't want to suffer." I told him.

"I know and that's why I reconsidered my initial no." He said in agreement.

"I want to be changed before I get really bad but, well, I…" I couldn't say what I wanted. They would find it ridiculous that I would want to risk my well being for prom especially since if I am frozen at 14 I will have plenty of proms to attend in the future. "Never mind." I concluded.

"They won't think it's stupid." Edward promised. Stupid mind reader.

"I was sort of wondering if I could wait until after prom? I mean it doesn't have to but I don't know it's just that Lucas has already asked me…" I trailed off.

Mom and dad smiled at me. "Of course it can." Mom answered for dad.

"Is everyone okay with my decision?" I asked looking around the room for my siblings' approval, something every member in my family did.

Everyone agreed willingly and I was able to go to my room to go back to bed. The chemo had already taken a toll on my body and I could already tell it was going to be a very difficult, painful, tiring four weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important! Due to the lack of reviews, I'm doing something I never thought I would do as a writer, I am DEMANDING reviews in order to get more chapters! At LEAST 7 before I will post chapter 4!**

Summary: Carlisle and Esme's world is turned upside down when their little girl is diagnosed with leukemia. How will the family hold it together as Sarabeth's condition worsens? Slightly AU, set before Twilight. I suck at summaries. Triggers: Cancer (I guess). Could be a tear jerker so grab the tissues.

AN: Don't hate me for the one little rule change I made for vampires! I had to do it!

**Chapter 3**

**Skin**

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
Cause it would be a mistake  
For someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom_

_For, just this morning right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny_

Emily POV

It's been two weeks since I first began chemo and the effects have taken a toll on my body. I went from weighing about 90 pounds to weighing about 80 pounds. Dad is getting more and more worried as I become weaker and weaker but I promised him I just have to make it to prom and then he can change me and I'll be fine. I spent most of my days reading in bed or on the couch since mom and dad have temporarily pulled me out of school. I rolled over in bed turning on my lamp and sitting up. I looked behind me and was surprised to find a few of my golden locks laying on my pillow. I picked them up and screamed. "MOM!" I yelled in pure terror.

Mom ran to me with full speed coming to a halt as she noticed I was physically alright. "Was is it honey?" She asked approaching my bed as she saw what I had in my hand.

"It's falling out." I cried. "I want my hair back."

Mom took me in her arms and began gently rocking me back and forth. "It's going to be okay sweetie, everything will be okay." She promised.

"No it won't! Prom is in two weeks and Lucas isn't going to want to take me anymore! Who would want to take a bald girl! Mom I want my hair back!" I sobbed into her chest.

"You don't need it sweetie, you are beautiful enough without it." She told me wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"He isn't going to love me anymore. He loved playing with my hair. What's he going to do now?" I asked sobbing harder.

"Lucas loves you sweetie, he's going to love you just the way you are because you are perfect and beautiful and he would be mentally insane to stop loving you." She told me rubbing my back.

"I'm going to be ugly." I cried.

"Emily, look at me." She said pulling me away from her and making me stare into her golden eyes. "You could never be anything far from beautiful. You are gorgeous. I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again." She said wrapping her arms around me again. "Oh sweetie, how I wish you could see how beautiful you were."

"Why didn't Alice warn me?" I cried.

"She probably didn't want to worry you because she knew it would not affect how beautiful you are." She said matter-of-factly. "But, I however, am going to warn you about something."

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Alice has made the executive decision that all of the girls in the family, the cousins and your aunt included, are going prom dress shopping. She insists that she, Rosalie, Kate, Irina, and Tanya need new ones and decided it would be a convenient time to take you." She smiled.

"You'll be there to rein Alice in right?" I asked knowing just how overboard my sister could go if she was set free in the mall.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled. "Now dry your tears little one, be happy, think of happy thoughts."

I smiled ever so slightly at her. "I'll try." I promised.

"Good because I think I hear a car pulling up." She said.

"You and your vampire hearing." I groaned.

She laughed. "Let's get you up and ready for the shopping trip." She suggested.

"Okay sounds good." I obliged. "Wait, before we go…" I started.

"Yes?" She asked stopping at the door she had just reached.

"Well I don't really want to umm, shed, while I'm at the mall." I said trying to choose my words carefully. "And I'm pretty sure the hair is noticeable so could we maybe, do something about it before we leave?" I asked nervously.

"How about something to hold your hair in place until we get back home?" She suggested knowing I wouldn't be caught dead in the mall bald.

"Yes please." I said happy for her solution.

She French braided my hair into a side braid and coated it in hairspray so it wouldn't come out anymore. "There we go, that should do it." She announced. "I'll be waiting downstairs so just be down whenever you are dressed. Rose and Alice just got home and are about to call the others."

"I'll be down soon." I told her happily.

I walked to my closet where I searched for an outfit. It was still freezing outside, something I wasn't used to, Alaska is cold like all the time, well since I've been here. I settled on a simple white sweater, some dark skinny jeans, light brown ankle length UGG's with buttons on the side, and my matching Coach purse. I then proceeded to venture my way down the stairs and into the living room where Alice, Rosalie, and Mom sat patiently waiting.

"Nice use of the UGG's." Alice praised causing me to laugh.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked speaking of the missing members of our shopping group.

"They are going to meet us at the mall." Mom explained.

"Oh, okay, sounds good." I said smiling.

I climbed into the backseat of mom's car with Rosalie who was texting rather quickly on her phone signaling that she was pissed off presumably at Emmett. "What'd he do?" I asked knowingly.

"He's just being Emmett." She explained.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you put up with him." I laughed.

"Sometimes, so do I." She giggled.

Mom drove us to the mall, going the speed limit unlike the rest of my family, and I was grateful when we reached the destination parking right by what looked like Aunt Carmen's SUV. We headed into the mall and to the food court where our aunt and cousins were waiting. Aunt Carmen came and gave me a huge hug. "Hello mi sobrina, you look pretty." She told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Let's hit up the dress store first." Alice announced before dragging us all through the mall and to a large store filled to the brim with prom dresses.

Alice began throwing dress after dress at each of us as I realized my prom dress probably wasn't going to be my decision at all. My arms were quite literally going to snap under the weight of what felt like a hundred dresses in my arms before Alice dragged us all to the fitting rooms. We all partnered up, I with Rosalie knowing that Alice would just want to play Barbie with me.

Rose and I both began pulling on our first dresses. Hers was black and open on the left side from her ribcage to her hip. She looked stunning in it but that was never a surprise. I pulled on my first one, a short, let me rephrase that, an extremely inappropriately short dress. I didn't even ask Rose to zip it before throwing it on the no chair. The next one was a bit better. An elegant, floor length chiffon colored dress open almost all the way in the back. I loved it and Rose did to. We both made our way out of the fitting room to show Esme the first dresses.

"You both look gorgeous." My mother said. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"I love that color on you Emmy." Aunt Carmen added in. "My vote is on that one hands down."

I giggled as Rose dragged me into the fitting room again as we threw both dresses onto the yes pile.

This continued for a very long time until I was down to my top three choices. The chiffon one, an a-line, strapless, empire floor length white chiffon, backless dress, and a one shoulder dress with beeding that was floor length in royal blue. After careful consideration and realizing that the only dress to go with my skin tone at the moment would be the white, I settled on it. It was beautiful and perfect for me. Mom would have been crying if she could. I, her youngest, was growing up. Alice had settled on a purple dress, Rosalie on the original black dress, Tanya on a red, Irina on a navy blue, and Kate on a yellow. We all happily bought the dresses and made our way home.

I was exhausted as we reached the car though I would never admit this to my family. It was a pride thing, I even struggled with telling dad and Uncle Eleazar when I felt bad. I got into the car and rested my head on the window, dozing off.

_Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

_"You look stunning." Lucas said to me as I walked down the stairs of our house wearing my dress. My whole family was snapping pictures and my siblings were dressed with their significant others. Edward was taking Tanya and Kate and Irina were taking some of our friends from Ireland._

_I blushed wildly. "Thank you." I said._

_He took my hand and placed a corsage of white roses on my wrist. "I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life." _

_"You look very handsome." I told him._

_After about a million pictures, we finally left in the rented limousine and headed to prom. We arrived and walked into the hotel decorated in twinkle lights and other beautiful things to go along with the theme which happened to be enchanted._

_We danced out on the balcony of the hotel, never losing eye contact as he came in for a tender and quick kiss. "I love you." He told me._

_"I love you too." I said kissing him again._

_"You are so beautiful, so perfect, I love you more than you could ever know."_

_"I love you too, do you ever think about the future?" I asked curiously. I knew with my family it wouldn't be practice to have a future with him. _

_His big green eyes met mine as he answered "Sometimes, I guess so, why?"_

_"What do you see?" I asked placing my hand on his shaggy dark brown hair._

_"You, I see you." He answered honestly smiling. "What do you see?"_

_What did I see? Our love surely couldn't last. I did see him though. Somehow, I managed to see us together, both immortal, unchanging, together forever. "I see you too." I said as her leaned down to kiss me once more twirling me around._

I awoke in my bed to realize that it had all been a dream. Prom couldn't have been that perfect. I'm not going to be healthy and there was no way to have a future with him. As much as I desired to spend every moment of eternity with him I knew my father would not change him if there wasn't a need to. For a tiny, microscopic second, I wished that something would happen to force him into this lifestyle. I know my siblings say they don't wish this on anyone but I don't see how it could be such a bad thing? I'm becoming one due to something that the Volturi decided on back on my tenth birthday when I had my first encounter with them.

_Flashback:_

_"A human, and a child at that? It's bad enough you have her living with you but the fact that she knows of our kind?" The mean one, Caius hissed at my father._

_"She is no danger to our kind. Emily knows how to conceal the secret and she is willing to do so." Dad tried to reason._

_"She must be ended!" Caius hissed._

_"Like hell she will be!" Emmet boomed stepping forward but falling to his knees as the small blonde one, Jane smiled at him. _

_He was hurting, my teddy bear was hurting. "STOP!" I squealed. "Quit hurting him!" I pleaded. "Hurt me instead!"_

_"Jane!" The leader, Aro snapped._

_Jane whipped her head towards him. "Yes master?" She asked._

_"Refrain from using your powers unless you're directed to do so." He ordered._

_"Yes master, my apologies." She said joining her twin brother, Alec._

_"Her compassion and love for our kind is almost, endearing." Aro said._

_"Don't be silly brother, she obviously needs to be ended!" Caius argued._

_"Dear brother, let's be reasonable. The child poses no immediate threat to our kind as I saw myself through dear Alice. I'm sure we can work out some sort of compromise." He said putting his hands together. "I've got it!" He clapped. "Carlisle, you may keep the human as long as you promise to change her before her seventeenth birthday. If you fail to do so, we will be forced to discipline your whole coven and put an end to the child." _

_Carlisle tilted his head seeming momentarily angry about this. "That will be fine." He answered, uncertainty still in his voice._

_"You may go now, we're done here." Aro said waving us out._

_Dad picked me up and carried me through the castle which he had told me was named Volterra. We followed Jane and Alec up the elevator and out of the door and into the beautiful day in Italy._

_"Daddy?" I asked as he carried me through the crowd of people._

_"Yes my dear?" He asked._

_"Does that mean I'm going to be like you one day?" I asked._

_"Yes, it does." He told me._

_"What did that man mean by end me?" I asked imitating Aro's voice causing my whole family to laugh._

_"Don't worry about it angel." Mom told me from dad's flank._

_"One more question?" I asked._

_"Yes dear?" Mom responded, eager to answer my question._

_"What are all these people doing here?" I asked._

_"That should wait until you are older and can understand." Dad told me as we finally reached the car._

_"I hate when you say that." I mumbled as he chuckled ever so lightly._

_End Flashback_

I had learned to enjoy Italy as we made our annual visits to show Aro I had done no harm to his kind. It was beautiful but not quite as beautiful as Isle Esme where we went on vacation most. That was my favorite place in the whole wide world and I was looking forward to the trip back in a few months. I snapped myself out of the daze I had been in and focused on the book on my nightstand, A Separate Peace. I began flipping through the pages to find my spot which fortunately I did. I read until mom came and got me and told me it was time to go back to the hospital for chemo. I nervously followed her to the care which I got in and became anxious of the side effects I knew were sure to come after the treatment. I followed mom through the hospital and to the cancer wing where I found my father waiting for us.

I went through the process which had become routine by now of getting the IV and just sitting and waiting and then falling asleep soon after it was out. I had even become accustomed to my dad carrying me to the car since for appearance's sake Esme could not and then Esme carrying me to my bed. It had been an exhausting day, well not to a normal person but to me, the chemo had wiped me out.

**Remember! 7 reviews will get you a new chapter!**


End file.
